La luz y la sombra
by AmatistaLila
Summary: Shirogane sigue en el mundo de las sombras, oculto. Akira lo extraña mucho. Ambos se necesitan. Necesitan verse,sentirse.La fuerza de Ryuuko ayuda a Akira en estos momentos de soledad y añoranza. Pero aun no es tiempo. Shonen-Ai un poco de Yaoi Romantico


**De fan para fans.**

**Disclaimer: **

Los personajes, la serie, anime y manga, imágenes y demás productos; de Monochrome Factor pertenecen a Kaili Sorano y a sus respectivos Socios y/o coproductores. Este es un trabajo hecho sin fines de lucro. Fantasía Basada en la serie y el manga.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Puede Contener Spoiler

**Aviso: **  
Esta Historia contiene género Shonen-Ai:  
Es decir Amor entre chicos, si eres Homo fóbico/a, no me haré responsable de lo que leas.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**"La luz y la sombra ya se vienen"**_

_**Shirogane-Sama**  
**En el mundo de las sombras en su refugio en lo mas recóndito de aquella tierra…  
Donde el fuego negro arde…  
El león espera…**_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shirogane sentado en la niebla de la noche pensaba en su adorado Akira…

_Si tan solo hubieras aceptado tus sentimientos, la separación no seria tan cruda y larga.

_Añoraras mis juegos…

_Seguro que si, extrañaras mis ojos lo se.

_Tanto tiempo perdido, y a la vez ganado.

_No lo dudes yo iré por ti es palabra del señor de los Shin.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_"Ver a Shirogane"_**

Shirogane se había marchado, dejándole a Akira soledad y esperanzas.

También en ese día Akira devolvió el poder de las sombras y su lento despertar había iniciado.

Kouni era súbdito del rey de la luz, pero también era maestro de Akira y Akira aun no era capaz de mantener "Aquella" forma más que por unos instantes.

_Primero debes vencer "Aquí"_ Decía señalando su frente, haciendo alusión a su mente.

_Y luego "Aquí"_ Señalando a su corazón, refiriéndose a sus sentimientos.

Akira entrenaba duramente, porque sabia que de ello dependía su supervivencia, la de sus amigos, y por sobre todas las cosas quizás era el único camino para volver a ver a Shirogane, quien se hallaba perdido en le mundo de las sombras.

_Ojala hubiese sido mas amable con el_ Suspiraba…

Kouni se daba cuenta de que la mente de Akira se encontraba junto a Shirogane_ Akira, si vives pensando en Shirogane, y no te concentras en tus deberes, te perjudicaras a ti mismo y a el.

De hecho si dejas que te destruyan por faltas como estas, Shirogane donde quiera que este se enfurecerá contigo. Acto seguido se llevo una mano a la frente y con un gesto de auto compasión agrego_ Y me va culpar a mi y desde luego me aniquilara_ Termino su frase sonriente.

_Si pero fui muy duro, debí ser mas amable_ Dijo el muchachito cerrando los puños e ignorando a Kouni, mientras entrecerraba los ojos y frunciendo el seño.

_Oh, bueno Akira, en eso tienes razón_ Sonrio Kouni con su típica picardía_ Ese Shirogane era un caso serio, además contigo era muy….

_ ¿Como decirlo…?

_Acosador, pervertido, molesto, meloso_ Enlisto Akira.

_Ajam_ Respondió Kouni_ Bueno creo que es todo por hoy, mejor ve a casa a descansar, mañana te espera un largo día.

_Claro_ Contesto Akira_ Me iré directo a la cama.

Akira llego a casa, tomo un baño y un muy merecido refrigerio, luego subió a su habitación y se dispuso a descansar.

_Es una bella noche…_Dijo mirando la luna llena y se dejo llevar al mundo de los sueños.

_**_"Ver a Shirogane"**_

_**________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**_

Se encontraba flotando en la nada, la sombra lo cubría todo…

No tenia fuerzas para abrir siquiera los ojos, menos aun para moverse…

Un aura de tibieza le rodeo y luego todo se volvió más oscuro, para luego volverse un sombrío crepuscular…

_Abre tus ojos_ Pidió una vos que conocía demasiado bien_Akira, abre los ojos_ Le pidió nuevamente.

Akira entreabrió pesadamente los parpados y antes de poder fijar la vista en nada, los tibios labios de Shirogane se encontraban sobre los suyos.

Fue solo un roce casto, lentamente se acerco a su oído y le susurro_ La hora esta pronta, te ruego prudencia querido mío.

_Shirogane_ Llamo Akira en un leve murmullo.

_Se que me amas, y por eso la sombra te atrae_ Le acaricio el rostro_ Pero la sombra ahora esta dominada por el mal y su oscuridad fiera, si no tienes cuidado te consumirá…

_ ¿De que hablas, no inventes? _Le contesto en una pregunta.

_Yo no...

Shirogane le regalo una adorable y seductora sonrisa…

_Si no me amaras, querido mío_ Dijo abrazándole con suavidad_ No estarías aquí conmigo viniste a mi en este mundo de sombras por que me amas, hubiera preferido que no por tu propio bien.

Sin que pudiera detenerle, Shirogane le había tomado de la mano y entrelazo lentamente sus dedos con los suyos, mientras con la otra sostenía su abrazo.

_Shirogane, por favor…_En cuanto sus labios se abrieron, los de Shirogane se posaron en ellos y bruscamente se introdujo en su interior, degustando por dentro el sabor de su boca, jugando y deslizándose profundamente…

Shirogane paso largo tiempo acariciando a su amado y entre beso y beso le había arrastrado a su regazo.

_ ¿Cuanto te amo Akira?...

_Yo…

_Ahora debes irte, pronto volveré por ti y cuando lo haga será para siempre, jamás te dejare ir…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**_"Ver a Shirogane"…**_

_ ¿Como llegue aquí?_ Pregunto de pronto Akira, abriendo finalmente los ojos y….

La escena no podría haberle resultado más desconcertante; estaba en la torre de Tokio, en la parte más alta…

Y Kouni a su lado, mirándole de manera asombrada.

Mas tarde en su casa…

_Debiste transformarte y de alguna manera llegaste a ese lugar, cuando sentí la energía de Ryuuko la seguí hasta allí, y estabas tu como me esperaba_ Comento Kouni tomándose una taza de café_ ¿Porque crees que el te llevaría hasta ese lugar Akira-Kun?

_No se_ Mintió Akira_ Pero sabia bien la razón, Ryuuko le cedió sus fuerzas presintiendo el deseo que el poseía….

_**_"Ver a Shirogane"_**_ Fueron las palabras en un eco, que el chico percibió cuando se desvaneció del mundo de las sombras y reapareció en el mundo de la luz_"Queríamos verle por eso fuimos hasta el"

_Ese Ryuuko_ Murmuro Akira.

_Bueno Akira será mejor que vuelvas a dormir, además creo que seria mejor para ti tomarte el día de mañana libre, necesitas descansar.

Akira sonrrio…

El sonrió…

Si el sonrió…

El rey de La luz_ Solo sonrió...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**En el mundo de la Luz  
Una fiera herida reposa…  
Su corazón sangra…  
Pero espera por que tiene "Fe"**_

_*******_

_**Fin**_

**_Nota: es la primer fic que dejo en esta pagina, espero que este acorde al nivel del sitio y bueno, ya lo tenia publicado a este y otros fics en otros lugares, con otro seudonimo XD lo digo para que no piensen que soy plagiadora XD. Y como hay muchas cosas que no se manejar entre las herramientas de esta pagina, quizas haya cometido algun error y si lo hice Gomenasai XD, y estoy abierta a culaquie recomendación. Saludos _  
**


End file.
